


Just A Typical Night

by Gildedmuse



Series: 12 Drunken Drabbles [7]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Drinking, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Season/Series 01, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: Doyle figures eventually Cordelia will give him a chance. Angel's not sure how liver can make it that long.





	Just A Typical Night

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to LJ in 2009 as part of an attempt to do a "12 Days Of Fandom" challenge. Each of the 12 story is a different fandom but has a similar theme: Drinking]

**Just A Typically Night**

  
“I’m only drunk to help you.”  
  
Angel raises an eyebrow, but not much else about his expression changes. Still looks pretty broody, like always. “How is this helping?”  
  
Doyle pats Angel’s chest. “Well, you see - Ah… I’ll explain it later.” When he comes up with something.  
  
“Cordelia say no again?”  
  
“Girl has spirit,” Doyle agrees and, wow, Angel really does have plenty of strength. When did he start carrying him? “But I’m stubborn as all hell.”  
  
“I’ve noticed.”  
  
This is the best way to travel, Doyle decides, he’s never walking again. “She’ll break, eventually.”  
  
“Well, one of you will.”


End file.
